Cleanser
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: "We stick stick stick stick to the plan we laid out, but we know the saying. The best best best best plans where both mice and men can go terribly wrong, and probably will." Songfic for Brand New's "Cleanser", of Fitz's POV during "Secrets." RxR!


**Okay, so this is Fitz's POV during Secrets. My sister and I were listening to it, and she pointed out that it would be perfect for the story! The song was leaked, so it's called Untitled 5, but it's been called "Nobody Moves" and "Cleanser". I think the official name for it is "Cleanser", so that's what this will be. I doubt it would be called Nobody Moves. Brand New is more creative than that, and a lot of their song titles are not lyrics of the song. So yeah, enough ranting! Please, if you love me, look this up and listen to it! It changes you! Just like any Brand New song does… Just amazing! Reading it is not the same as listening to it! Listen to it while you read or before you read! Even after! Just make sure you listen to it!**  
><em><br>__I can barely move  
>I can barely see where we're going now<br>The road is washed out from the river that flooded just north of town_

What happens next? I'm not exactly sure of that. But it should be so clear...

_We stick stick stick stick to the plan we laid out_  
><em>But we know the saying<em>

Everything was planned out. He was supposed to make Eli jealous. Nothing more.

_The best best best best plans of both mice and men can go terribly wrong_  
><em>And probably will<em>

But plans change, especially when someone irresponsible is given the opportunity to hold power.

_So please - nobody speaks_  
><em>Nobody get any smart ideas<em>

But don't say anything... He'd ultimately blame me, for it was my idea, and even though my original scheme was nothing like this, it wouldn't matter. It would appear that I was caught red-handed.

_If we don't have any heroics_  
><em>We may just get out of here<em>

I just wanted to scare him. I never meant any of it. But jail was not in my plans, like most of the things in my life.

_And home to your families by dinner time safely and soundly sleeping_  
><em>Cause we don't want trouble<em>

Owen…He just completely altered everything. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I didn't want you to have to be that miserable

_We'll take what we came for and we'll leave quiet_  
><em>Or maybe we will...<em>

No one should have to deal with him.…I think Eli got more than what I wanted for him. More than anything either of us bargained for.

_Tear you up_  
><em>Take what you love<em>

Everything's ruined. You being missing had to have broken Eli.

_And burn it down_  
><em>Burn it down<em>

I guess all I do is destroy things.

_Nobody moves, nobody moves_  
><em>And no one gets hurt<em>

If any of it came out, it would just…tear me apart. It would give me a bad reputation; my family would have to settle with a bad name; even Degrassi would be linked to it.

_If nobody opens their mouth_  
><em>We have nothing to worry about<em>

I know you wouldn't be by my side for anything, but… I didn't want _anything_ like this to happen.

_We'll keep keep keep keep you alive_  
><em>'Cause we always need bargaining chips<em>  
><em>(For their lives we will trade you and make your getaway)<em>

I don't think Owen would do something that was on a level higher than he'd previously achieved.

_We'll keep keep keep keep you alive_  
><em>'Cause your pretty<em>  
><em>And we need something to look at while we...<em>

I just wish I could help. But being behind these bars doesn't help.

_Tear you up_  
><em>Take what you love<em>  
><em>And burn it down<em>  
><em>And burn it down<em>

Some things can be fixed…

_You swear to build_  
><em>We swear to come<em>  
><em>And burn it down<em>  
><em>And burn it down<em>

But some things have too much structure.

_Weighing the cost of the love you made_  
><em>Measure again<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

You thought that choosing Eli was a tough decision, because he seemed to have some pretty hefty baggage.

_Feeling the weight of the bones you break_  
><em>Break them again<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

But how come every time one thing is wrong, everything else turns to complete hell?

_Wandering the park_  
><em>And sinking our teeth into anyone who'll suffice<em>  
><em>And who can survive my disease<em>

But who I was in the past…it probably would have led me to doing this to anyone. The time just needed to come.

_Break all the locks without the combination_  
><em>I know where you hid it - I consider it mine<em>

Being the "master mind" of the whole thing should make me feel like I can do something about it.

_Went to the crowns without a planning or feeling_  
><em>And keep me alert 'til the next bout of time<em>

But I can't. No one can.

_Please cut me up, cut me up_

I guess I have to deal with the consequences that have come to me.

_Honey, make me the lover you wanted  
>When you were young and asleep<em>

Maybe if I had tried to…pursue you earlier, none of this would have happened.

_And I'm fine when you're here_  
><em>Find my call from a bottle<em>

I guess you missed the message I was sending. Though the person I seem to be had already caused me to be mistaken for someone else.

_The lover you wanted_  
><em>While you waited so long<em>

I guess by not noticing me you got something more. Something…_someone_ you deserved.

_Weighing the cost of the love you made_  
><em>Measure again<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

Someone that deserved you.

_Feeling the weight of the bones you break_  
><em>Break them again<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

Ripping it all out from under the both of you…

_Weighing the cost of the love you made_  
><em>Measure again<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

it makes me think…

_Feeling the weight of the bones you break_  
><em>Break them again<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

Should I give anything a shot?

_Weighing the cost of the love you made_  
><em>Measure again<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

Maybe I'll just fail again…

_Feeling the weight of the bones you break_  
><em>Break them again<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

But maybe,

_Weighing the cost of the love you made_  
><em>Measure again<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

Just maybe…

_Feeling the weight of the bones you break_  
><em>Break them again<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

I won't.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I just finished writing this. It's 2:11 am, I have to get up at 5:30 or 6 o'clock, and I have school. And uh, my mom just woke up, saw me awake, and said nothing…<strong>


End file.
